A Pata Do Leão
by Marcelo Brightside Lupin
Summary: Hogwarts PréHP,Eric Galagher...quaquer semelhança com os krinhas do Oasis é mera falta de cratividade... Rodolphus Lestrange e Arthur Weasley lutam contra Tom Riddle, enquanto o futuro lord das trevas tenta por a mão num artefato que pertenceu a Gryfindor


Senhoras e senhores, pirralhos e pivetes, e diabretes de todas as espécies... A minha historia á baseado em HP (ohhhhhh) e ele não me pertence (ohhhhhh d novo) ele é da tia Rowling (ohhhh pela enésima vez) e c fosse meu eu não estaria postando fica ki e sim nadando na grana (o quq d um jeito ou d outro eu ainda vou fazer).

Quero agradecer a senhorita Bloody Mary Lestrange (leiam sua fic "Incertezas" em http/ por:

1- Revisar minha fic

2- me emprestar o Roddy, q na verdade não é dela

E

3- por e render futuros fios brancos graças a nossa fic

E agradecer ao Vinicius por porcaria nenhuma

E agora:

-------/---------------/---------------/---------------/----------/--------------/-------------/-----

A Pata do Leão

Capitulo I – a Janela, a Fada e a Cadeira.

Dias que passam rápido demais... Eric já estava acostumado com essa idéia não importando o que ele fizesse os dias nunca eram grandes o bastante, e toda noite quando ele se deitava ele via todas as decisões erradas que tinha tomado nas ultimas 24 horas...

Ele olhava a bandeira da Corvinal com os olhos sonolentos esperava aquele ultimo sopro de vento passar pela janela entre aberta e encerrar seu dia

Nas masmorras do grande castelo de Hogwarts Roddy Lestrange invejava Eric por ter uma janela... Ele não conseguia dormir desde que Lílian Evans havia o mandado ir caçar diabretes invisíveis... Que tipo de fora foi aquele... Que tipo de garota era aquela que rejeitava um sangue puro... Ela devia agradecer aquela sangue ruim... E então ele se auto-repreendeu, estava tendo aqueles pensamentos de novo... Era o ambiente, só podia ser uma sala tão má, com tantas pessoas ruins...

E pensar que a duas camas estava Tom Riddle, como ele queria estar no lugar de Tom Riddle, ele tinha metade das garotas do colégio aos seus pés e o idiota só ligava pra DCAT... Quem sabe se ele andasse com Riddle a vida não seria melhor, ele se repreendeu mais uma vez, aquele garoto era mal, o tipo de coisas que ele fazia com Eric e os outros meninos era tudo menos correta...

Eric finalmente desistira de dormir descera até a sala comunal e sentara perto do fogo. Retirara do bolso um momenbol, invenção dele, do Roddy e do Weasley... Aquela pequena bola era capaz de gravar os 5 minutos seguintes a sua ativação... Ele revia pela enésima vez a gravação dele com sua ex-namorada, meio-veela de beauxbatons. Ele chegara à conclusão que aquilo jamais seria comercializável, a imagem era terrível e o som irregular quase sempre baixo demais e ainda assim a focalização daquela bolinha era terrível... Ele só tinha uma noticia dela havia três messes desde que ele retornara pra Inglaterra...

Quem precisava disso? Ela havia se transferido pra o instituto de Salem o maior colégio bruxo dos estados unidos e lá conheceu um tal Peter... Capitão do time de quadribol de lá...

A lenha na lareira começou a pegar fogo ele virou pra trás e viu que Harold lovegod se descera e estava se sentando ao seu lado

-Acordei e vi que sua cama tava vazia. Achei que devia vir t procurar

-Brigado pela preocupação Harold, eu to bem.

-Ah! Eu soube da sua namorada, sinto muito.

-ta beleza... Tanto faz sabe? Eu quase não a via...

-acho q ta bom então... Vamos dormir... Tenho suquinho verde lá em cima... Isso vai acabar com você...

Na manha seguinte as palavras de Harold se confirmaram.

Aliás, o tal "suco" que ele lhe dera era nada mais nada menos que absinto, a popular fada verde. Uma bebida de altíssimo teor alcoólico.

Harold provavelmente confundira-se na hora de pegar a garrafa, acreditando que fosse algum preparado de ervas feito por seu pai.

Eric estava se sentindo um zumbi, além de também parecer um.

Enquanto isso, seu amigo Rodolphus estava ocupado demais admirando Lílian Evans pra reparar na aparência de Eric, que estava sentado na mesa ao lado da dele.

Roddy checara o horário de manhã, teria aulas com a Grifinória a maior parte do dia. Sabia que passaria todas as aulas olhando para Lílian, e isso ia fazer suas notas piorarem consideravelmente, em especial em transfiguração que estava longe ser sua matéria preferida.

Ainda observando os longos cabelos ruivos e os olhos brilhantes e verdes de Lily, ele acabou por reparar que não era o único que a fitava.

Tiago Potter, um arruaceiro de marca maior, arrogante como só os grinfinórios conseguiam ser, também dedicava sua atenção a ruivinha.

Tiago era um inventor assim como o próprio Roddy, mas que, ao contrário dele, fazia artefatos para destruição e caos em potencial; tal como um mapa de Hogwarts com todas as passagens secretas e outras coisas que nem valeriam à pena ser comentadas.

Na mesa da Grifinória apenas a cinco cadeiras de Thiago Potter estava Arthur Weasley, inventor por natureza, que cada vez mais estava reprimindo seu dom por causa da pessoa que sentava ao seu lado Molly Cambridge, sua namorada que reprovava suas invenções em geral ("Arthur você gastou o seu tempo criando essa porcaria que nem grava direito! Você devia estar estudando pra dar a nossos filhos um futuro descente!")... Havia já, mais de uma semana que ele tinha reparado um lugar vazio na mesa da Sonserina e isso se repetiu nos dias seguintes... Ele estava decidido iria aproveitar que teria um tempo livre antes do almoço no dia seguinte já que o professor Slughorn e a professora McGonagall viajaram a pedido do diretor até a Romênia para trazer um artefato encontrado lá que aparentemente pertencia a Godric Gryfindor.

Mas o que ele iria dizer para Molly... Ah! Ele podia pensar nisso mais tarde antes disso ele precisaria arrumar ajuda... Ele ponderou ao olhar pela mesa da Grifinória quem poderia ser útil em sua recém descoberta missão e decidiu que pra falar a verdade não havia ninguém naquela mesa que o inspirasse confiança, embora Thiago Potter tivesse um nariz incrível para coisas incomuns, Arthur estava certo que um ele estaria ocupado com Sirius (engaçado o Black parece estar olhando pra a prima dele a Belatriz que pelo andar da carruagem esta babando pelo Roddy), Lupin (por que ele todo mês ele some toda noite durante uma semana... vai ver tem uma namorada e não quer que o Thiago saiba cara esperto) e seu outro amigo gordinho e atrapalhado do qual Arthur não conseguia por mais que tentasse lembrar o nome.

Então a luz veio Eric, claro! Ele também teria o tempo vago, gosta de buscas sem sentido, e é um completo desocupado... Ao final do almoço:

-Eric!

-Ah! Oi Arthur, o que manda?

-Nossa cara você parece péssimo! Bem, preciso da sua ajuda com duas coisas...

-Isso é culpa do Lovegod ele me deu um suco forte pra caramba ontem, a parada tinha gosto de menta só que também era amargo, muito estranho, eu não consegui dormir! Então cara é só pedir, mas antes, é... O momenbol ainda precisa de ajustes, esta terrível, não da pra ouvir nada e a imagem ta torta...

-Você não é a primeira pessoa a falar isso... De qualquer forma, não sei se você reparou, mas desde terça passada tem um lugar vago na mesa da Sonserina, eu pretendo descobrir quem é que tem desaparecido, eu reparei que a pessoa que some é do sétimo ano eu fiz os cálculos baseados no número de cadeiras nas salas depois das aulas e interrogando o Roddy.

-você teve todo esse trabalho por causa de um aluno desaparecido... Você não esta exagerando?

-Ah! Pensa bem, justo agora que o Slughorn e a McGonagall foram buscar o tal artefato do Gryfindor um aluno da Sonserina some todo dia na hora do almoço por que isso? Deve ter algo ai?

-vai ver o cara ta de regime?

O olhar de Arthur poupou palavras naquele momento, algo entre a incredulidade e a indignação.

-ta bom, como você quiser... O que era a outra coisa?

-eu preciso de uma desculpa pra dar pra Molly...

-Hum! Isso é difícil...


End file.
